I Get A Kick Out Of You
by PeetaMellarksSoulMate
Summary: Elizabeth had dreamed of living in the 1940's and now she had a piece of it, she just didn't know it yet.
1. The Big Apple

**This is an idea I came up with when shopping in a vintage shop where I live. I love the 1940's so to write a modern day story with so many aspects of it is a dream come true for me so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I had travelled from London to New York by boat. It took 5 days and 15 hours and I was exhausted. I had all my things from home shipped out and put into my apartment in New York. It was my Grandfathers (his name was Joseph but everyone calls him Joey) and he was still living there but he didn't trust the people at the hospice to take care of him so I offered to go over there. I had selfish reasons as well, I had always wanted to live in New York ever since I was 15. I stifled a yawn and carried on putting all of my clothes back into my bag. The boat had just arrived and a taxi was going to take me straight to Joey's apartment. I got off the boat to be greeted by the crisp autumn chill. I was always told the seasons here were amazing. I hailed a taxi and told them the address of the apartment. I looked up just before I got in to see a tower that said 'Stark' on it. My mind went to the news and I smiled at it. Tony Stark was my little sisters crush even though she was only 6 she thought he was cool. I happened to favour Captain America. He may not have the coolest costume but to think that he was the world's first super hero and now has to live with everyone he knew being gone was amazing. It was amazing the fact that he pulled himself out of that mess and would still be so kind and help people. I wish I could meet him just to shake his hand as say thank you.

I paid the taxi and took a deep breath as I walked into turmoil. My granddad owned a 1920's to 1950's shop. I imagined gorgeous dresses and dapper suits but instead I was greeted with clothes in boxes covered in dust, old trinkets from the war dotted everywhere and no Joey to be seen. I went upstairs to where his apartment was and entered to see him set on the sofa listening to his radio. He didn't notice me and I smiled. "Hi granddad." He moved his head around and quickly as he could then I moved into site. He let out a breath a smiled, "you have become so beautiful." I smiled at him. I didn't care what anyone said he may be 95 but he was my hero. I dropped my luggage and gave him a hug. "Your things are in your room down the hall." I smiled at him and took my bag in there. "Granddad? Is your shop downstairs still open?" I walked out and took off my coat revealing my 1950's style white and blue striped dress. He smiled at me, "It is but only on the weekend because then a boy comes to help." I chewed my lip. "Could I do it up? Make it look nice and remodel it? I just had this image in my head and when I saw it.." He laughed, "You were disappointed. So am I before I became ill that shop was my pride and joy! Other than your mother but it was gorgeous. Of course you can do it up darling I will need to ask you to call the boy that works there though and let him know." I smiled and said thank you.

The rest of the morning was spent cooking him my mother's soup and convincing him to take his medication, "Please take it. I know you don't need it but it would make me and the doctors happy. It's only three pills." He begrudgingly took them and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I'm going to go out for a bit and see if I can get some stuff for the shop it's Saturday so they will still be open, do you want to come with me? I can take you in your chair." He turned my offer down kindly saying he needed sleep. Once I knew he was settled down in bed I left the apartment. I went into a shop and got a lot of cleaning supplies as well as buying some paint and varnish. I got home and decided to get started. I went and got changed into some jeans and a t shirt. I took in my appearance my mid length brown hair needed to be cut and my green eyes looked dull. I sighed, my friends always said how pretty I was but that I never do anything with it. I sighed then tied back my hair and got to work. I started by taking the boxes and trinkets and putting them into the storage room. Once the main room was empty I hovered the floor and dusted the counter as well as polishing it. I looked at the layout of the room from the front door. The counter was on the top left made from wood and there were shelves behind it. The glass cabinet was tucked in the far right corner. There was a small coffee table next to it with an old record player on it. I went over to it and pulled the drawer on the record player and there were at least 50 vinyl record in there. I tried to get it to work but I couldn't. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone walking through the door. "Hey you must be the guy that helps out my granddad."

"Hello I didn't know he had a granddaughter." I saw him looking around the shop, "this place looks different empty." I smiled and wiped my dusty hands on my jeans. "My name is Elizabeth but you can just call me Lizzie." I held out my hand and he took it to shake, "My names Steve." I put my hands on my hips and let out a breath, "I'm redoing the place. I had this vision in my mind when I got told about it and I want to make it happen." He smiled at me and I had to admit he was very handsome. "So need any help?" I looked around the room in thought, "Well I need to do all the cleaning bits so not hugely." He just stared at me with an amused smile, "So you're saying guys can't clean?" I laughed, "Well you don't exactly look like the cleaning type." He took off his jacket and grabbed the broom, "I have a way with sweeping." I smiled and motioned for him to continue while I looked through the records. I saw Frank Sinatra and smiled at the memory of dancing with my granddad to 'Blue moon'. "So ma'am I'm done with the sweeping. I didn't realise how dusty this place was." I turned to look at the bag of debris Steve had in his hand and I whistled, "That's a lot of dirt." I took it from him and put it in the bin in the next room. I came back to see him running his hands across the record player. He looked nostalgic. I stood in the doorway and took in his appearance. He was over 6ft and had dirty blonde hair, his muscles were insane. I rolled my eyes and though he must be a gym nut. I crossed my arms and walked over to him. " I wish it would work. I will have to wait and see if I can find another one." He looked at me and I smiled at him. He went to say something and just laughed. "I will swing by on Tuesday to see how you are doing." I laughed and patted his shoulder, "I'm more than capable." He walked out the door with a wave and I turned to carry on working.

In the gap between Saturday and Tuesday I had managed to clean the wood floor and counter then varnish them to make the wood seem new. I scraped the old wall paper off the walls and got some new wallpaper and paint from a sweet lady across the road who said it was her favourite of the 1940's. I had just finished putting down the last of the newspaper ready for painting when Steve walked in. He let out and audible 'wow' and I stood there with my hand on my hips with a proud look on my face. He just out his hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing, "I like the new look it's very…unique." I was wearing some hospital scrubs my granddad wore for painting and they were bright blue and 2 sizes too big for me. I stuck my tongue out at him and twirled around. "I happen to think it's rather fitting thank you." He walked over to the empty space where the record player was and looked at me questioningly, "I took it to see if it could get repaired. I really want it to work again but I can't afford another one while I'm paying for the shop supplies." I gave a shrug of my shoulders, "It can't be helped, anyway," I picked up a paint roller, "you interrupted me when I was about to start painting." He took off his jacket and boots then grabbed a brush, "Let me help." I smiled and nodded and we got back to work but not before I put on 'Hooked on swing dancing' by Glenn Miller. I laughed, "I love this song! Christ this takes me back." I smiled at him and started painting.

We were on our last wall when Steve started painting above me and a huge bit of paint landed on my head. He kept apologizing but then laughed when I looked up. I wiped it off my face with my hand and smeared it on his nose. He then smiled at me, "It's on." I ran away to the other side of the room but there was nothing to hide behind. I held out my paint roller as a weapon and he flicked paint onto me. I heard him laughing as I wiped it out of my eyes, "That's it!" I ran at him with a small pot of paint and threw it at him, he was covered in it and then he looked up at me and held his arms out. I felt my smile drop, "Don't you dare." He started walking towards me, "All I want is a hug Lizzie!" He ran towards me and pressed his paint covered clothes against me and then proceeded to rub the paint on his face into my hair. I resisted and when I realised I couldn't escape his grasp I muttered, "I am getting you back one day for this." He just let go of me and let out a huff of triumph. I punched his arm lightly, "Come on, let's finish this wall."

* * *

**The song I chose for this scene is one of my favorite swing songs and I hope you guys love it as much as me.**


	2. Breaking Promises

**I definitely am hooked on writing this story. I just love Steve and the way he can create a casual relationship with someone. He is a really likeable character. I hope you enjoy the second chapter and hopefully the third one will be up on Monday evening! Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

Steve and I managed to get the entire shop ready to start moving the furniture in. The floor and counter was varnished. Wall paper was up and the ceiling was painted a creamy white. It all looked gorgeous. Joey had been doing well. I managed to get him to all his hospital appointments and he was excited to see the shop. He kept having funny turns though, he would remember things from his youth he had forgotten. I would sit and listen to his rambling with interest, he talked about when he served in World War Two and the things he saw. Sometimes his eyes would glaze over and then he would just snap back to being the cheery old man I know. I had started unpacking boxes when Steve showed up, "Oh wow. Are those old war medals?" I smiled up at him, "Yep! Isn't it awesome? I've been getting them together because these are worth a lot of money. So I thought we could put them in the glass case." He smiled at me while fiddling with the medal. He looked up at me, "We should organise a day or two where we go through and clean all of these things, and then we can start moving in the heavy stuff." I smiled up at him, "Kay, I need to repair some of the clothes though. Surprisingly they don't need washing they only have that kind of old musk to them but I think that adds to their character." I went to grab my diary from the counter, "What day you thinking of?" He chewed his lip, "I think this weekend is good. It gives us time to do it plus I don't work on the weekends at all." I wrote down the date in my diary and snapped it shut. "Done." I saw him looking at something on the front of my diary, I turned it over and he pointed to the Captain America badge I had sewn on the leather diary last year. I felt myself flush a bit, "Yeah I forgot that was even there. I just admire him but I'm not saying I don't admire the rest of the avengers I just think Captain America is the one I can relate to the most." He looked confused and I sighed, "I don't want to go into a load of sad back story but I know how it feels to not belong somewhere, to feel lost, confused and out of place. I just think that surviving a war, waking up in a completely different world and being able to carry on is amazing. I wouldn't know what to do if that was me." I felt my heart stop at the look he gave me, then he just started laughing, "You really are something Lizzie. I will see you tomorrow and we shall start our weekend of work." I smiled and waved him off, what the hell was that look?

I don't care about the look anymore. It was now 5pm on the Sunday and still no Steve he didn't show up yesterday and I was only annoyed. Now I was livid, he hadn't even called. I huffed to myself. I had repaired the clothes and taken care of Joey now I was at a loss of what to do. I sat down in the middle of the room and pulled a box towards me. I was only wearing my shorts and a loose vest top. I pulled out an old jewellery box and started cleaning it. I fell into a rhythm and finished the box there were still two more to do. I left them for later and sighed in defeat, I would have to move the furniture by myself. I went into the storage room and heaved a bookcase into the room by dragging it. I felt some of the loose wood cutting into my hand but it wasn't too painful. I carried on pulling the furniture in until it matched the layout that Steve had designed I was exhausted by got back to cleaning the trinkets. I didn't realise how late it was until I felt my head get heavy and my eyes drooping.

*Steve p.o.v*

I was sprinting at this point. I had literally been shoved into the Captain America suit and shipped off to some random part of the world. Nick was desperate for us to get work so we could start proving ourselves and I didn't even get a chance to call Lizzie. Tony kept questioning why I was so livid when I'm the 'Hero' but I ignored him. It was childish but I didn't want any of them to meet Lizzie. She and the shop were my escape where I could just be myself and bask in my old life. I arrived at the shop and prayed for the door to be open. It was. I walked in to find every bit of furniture moved and Lizzie hunched over cleaning supplies and trinkets. When I saw her hands were bleeding guilt pooled in the pit of my stomach. I gently pried the objects out of her hands and felt how could she was. I pulled off my jumper revealing my shirt and gently got her into it. I carried her up the stairs into her bedroom after assuring Joey she was okay. I laid her in the bed and went to ask Joey for a first aid kit. I gently pried the wood from her skin and wiped away the blood with alcohol swabs. I then wrapped them in a bandage but first I marvelled at how worn her hand looked but also how fragile they were in mine. It was like a lion cradling a lamb. I watched her for a moment longer, I never did realise how pretty she was. Her personality is the thing that stuck out more than anything but she had a very innocent face. I wiped the hair away from my eyes and felt something at the side of her face I trailed my hand down and looked closer. He hand a scar going from her temple down to behind her ear. I frowned when I realised she had been hiding it. I pulled the covers over her and left the room without a word. I went to say goodbye to Joey when he looked at me oddly, "You look familiar." I smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "I look like my granddad." He smiled but I saw that he didn't look convinced. I left and looked at the boxed clothes, trinkets that needed cleaning and paintings in the corner. I hoped this would be enough to make it up to her.

*Elizabeth p.o.v*

I woke up feeling confused. I didn't remember going upstairs and then I saw my bandaged hands and large jumper then knew Steve had been here. I felt a moment of gratitude then I was annoyed again I pulled myself out of bed not caring about the fact the jumper came to my knees covering my shorts. I placed my granddads pills in front of him and smiled, "Today is your day you can drink what you want in the evening." He smiled at me and thought for a moment, "A whiskey and coke would be lovely." I smiled, "I will add that to my list." I kissed him on the cheek and remembered a certain muscle man that needed a talking to. I marched downstairs to be greeted with such a beautiful sight. Almost everything was in place. Steve had put the clothes on railings and even put some outfits on manikins. The trinkets were on the shelves and in the cabinets and then I caught sight of Steve putting up what I believed to be the last painting. I realise he must of worked all night to do this and my anger melted away. He hadn't noticed me so I went up behind him and poked him in the sides making him jump. "Hey I nearly fell over!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Serves you right for leaving me. This is pretty awesome though." I smiled at him motioned for him to lean down, he did so and I patted his head, "Good boy!" He just rolled his eyes at me. "Well I'm sorry. I got pulled into work and they would not let me touch a phone." I saw him look down and he blushed. I laughed, "Really? You blush from a girl showing some skin?" He looked away still blushing. "Oh you're old school huh? Okay I will put on some jeans. Gimme a second."

I came back down stairs to find the record player being returned, "Did they manage to fix it?" I looked up at Steve who frowned, "No they said it hasn't been taken care of for a long time so it won't work." I felt my face fall and I was pretty disappointed but my face lit up again I took it from his hands and I put it on the counter, "Can't change what's happened." I saw him looking at the space where my scar was and wondered if he saw it, "I didn't mean to see but I did last night. How did you get that scar on your head?" I internally cursed, "Car crash. Happened when I was little no big deal." I swallowed the feeling of anxiety down and forced myself to stay calm. "Okay, that makes sense." I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. "Okay, since you have completed everything Sir I think we should celebrate I have to get some things for my granddad so do you want to go out to eat?" He smiled at me and held out his arm for me to take which I did.

We finished shopping and I noticed Steve had very old school mannerisms. He held the door open, carried my shopping and was always polite. It was nice but I wondered why. We decided to eat at a small diner and a waitress came to take our orders. I ordered pancakes and a cup of tea then Steve ordered a cup of coffee and a bacon bap. I smiled thinking of England. Steve pulled me out of my trance, "What are you thinking about?" I smiled, "Home, but home as in London." His eyebrows rose, "You lived in London?" I nodded, "why did you come here?" I thanked the waitress as she set down our tea and coffee, "Well granddad hates strangers looking after him so I volunteered to help. I had always wanted to come to New York and now here I am." I took a sip of my tea, "My turn, why are you here?" He thought for a moment, "I've lived in America my whole life. I was asked to work for an agency and I accepted. I wasn't doing much else other than holding onto the past and beating up a punching bag." I smiled at his answer, "I like this. I feel like I've known you my whole life but I don't actually know anything about you. Ask me anything within reason." He took a sip of his coffee, "Okay, here's one. Why are you into 1940's things?" I added some more sugar to my tea, "Well me and my granddad were always close, whenever he came down to London he would put on Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra and those sorts of things and dance around the living room with me. That's why I want to get a record player but that one would of meant a lot if I got it to work for Granddad." I put some tea on my spoon and put it in my mouth. "Okay how about you, why do you love it all?" He smiled, "Easy. It makes me feel nostalgic. I always used to go out dancing with my friends and we danced to that music. I have always loved music since I was a kid." I was so jealous, "I wish I could dance but no one dances these days." I sighed putting my head in my hands. Steve did the same so he was eye level with me, "What's your favourite colour?" I snorted, "Yellow. You?" He smiled, "Blue, why yellow?" I bit my lip, "Reminds me of daffodils." The waitress came over with our food and the conversation ended but I ate knowing I had just stepped a tiny bit further into the mystery of his life.

* * *

**That is that! Reviews are appreciated and I hope you are enjoying my story if you have any song requests for 1940's music do go ahead! Just so you know...Lizzie WILL SING in future chapters! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day! :) **


	3. What Could Have Been

**A pretty short chapter! I am sorry my life has been full of assessments and writing so I have literally been writing this on the train whenever I can! I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

It had been two months since I had met Steve and it might as well of been a life time. I felt like I had known him forever and I had become used to his tendency to act like an old man. The shop was nearly ready to be opened the only thing left was the boring paper work and financing. I had been put in charge of organising suppliers, Steve had the job of organising the funds and Granddad had the job of registering the shop and organising an inspection. I just wanted the shop to open but it would take another few weeks to sort everything out. We needed more advertisement as well which is why I am standing in a printing office waiting to see if our shop can get advertised in the newspaper. A small grumpy woman came to talk to me, "I'm afraid ma'am you're going to have to wait to get your advertisement in the papers." I heard her Boston accent. I sighed, "Fine. When do you think that will be?" She shrugged and went back to working silently dismissing me. I was already pissed off but when someone walked straight into me and knocked me over I was even more livid. I looked up to give him a mouth full when I saw who it was. "James!" He pulled me up and hugged me, "I've been trying to ring you all day Lizzie!" I laughed, "I don't have my phone on me." He linked my arm with his and started walking away, "So you busy?" I shook my head, "I was going to go to the shop but I'm sure the guys won't mind. I have so much to tell you though." He pulled me towards his car, "It's fine, we can go to your shop! I want to see Joey and your shop anyway!" James and I were sat in the shop chatting away when Steve walked in. "Hey perfect timing! This is my friend James." James stood up at held out his hand for the other man to shake, "James this is Steve. The guy who has been helping me out with the shop." They shook hands and I offered Steve a seat next to me. We carried on talking and Steve joined in at points. "I still remember the time when you liked me." James said with a wink at the end and I felt myself blush for some reason, "Yeah well I had terrible taste everyone knows you are a ladies man." I punched his arm and I saw Steve shift in his chair. I looked at him and gave him a smile and he smiled back but something about it seemed off. "I'm hurt Beth." I whipped my head around and gave him a glare, "Don't call me that!" He laughed and I stood up to go whack him and he ran away. "Get back here you ass!" What I didn't realise was Steve walking out of the door

Steve p.o.v

I don't know why I walked out of the shop and I don't know why I haven't gone back in a week. It just all came rushing back. The memories of Peggy and of how everything used to be. I thought I could get over it but I obviously can't. It just feels so fresh to everyone else it was a long time ago but to me it was only a few years ago. I once again heard my phone ringing and unplugged it from the wall. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now I just wanted a night to think for myself without having anyone to interfere.

Elizabeth p.o.v

Safe to say I was livid. Steve hadn't returned any of my calls and he had even disconnected his phone. I told myself I didn't care but the truth was I did. When we take on step in our friendship he takes two massive ones back. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him but that was harmless it didn't mean anything he was just nice and charming. I sighed feeling frustrated at myself for acting like a love sick teenager. I was on a ladder above the doorway sorting out the bell when someone decided to barge in and knock me off the ladder. It was a short distance so it wasn't a fatal fall but it still hurt. "The sign says closed." I bit out while rubbing my bum in a rather unladylike manner. I looked up to see a man with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. He had a beard and looked rather well dressed as well that didn't change the fact that I was mad. I glared at him and he made a face at me, "Well are you going to apologise?" He laughed shortly and stared at me with a rather annoying smirk on his face, "Do you know who I am?" I stared at him and he did loom familiar but I didn't give him the satisfaction. "No. Do you know who I am?" He shook his head, "No and I'm not too bothered. I am looking for Steve?" My face turned into a frown at the mention of his name, "Nope. Nor do I care! If he's going to be an arse let him." I saw him lean against the wall while I picked up the fallen ladder and placed it against the wall. "So...How do you know Cap- I mean Steve?" I sighed wiping my hands on my jeans. "He helped my Granddad here and then when I moved here I met him. I'm from England." This seemed to make him jump to attention, "That's why you don't know who I am! You wouldn't of seen my face other than interviews. My name is Tony Stark."

Steve p.o.v

I was lying on my bed reading when I was interrupted by a loud knock at my door. I ignored it until I heard some walk in and come straight to my room, "This place is a dump." I knew who it was straight away, "Go away Stark." Then I felt a weight on my bed and I turned around to face him, I saw he had one of the old music boxes at the shop in his hand. "Where did you get that?" He faced my while fiddling with it, "She's very upset you know that?" I leapt over to him and pushed him off the bed, "You told her!? I wanted that to be secret! I don't want her to be in danger!" He slowly stood up smoothing out his shirt, "I didn't tell her about you. Only me. She knows about the avengers anyway." He took a breath. "Look, even if you keep it secret bad people could find out. It's better telling her so she knows or walk out of her life forever." He slowly turned to leave placing the music box on the side, "This was broken. She's pretty good at tinkering." He opened it and left the room it was playing an old lullaby and I sat on my bed thinking about what I should do. I thought about not seeing Lizzie again, she was my friend. I would rather give her the option on whether she wants me to stay or go. I remembered what happened to Pepper and came to a conclusion. I shoved my jumper and shoes on and ran out the door.

I arrived at the shop to see no one inside so I went upstairs. I knocked on the door and heard Joey shout me inside so I came in. "Hey, where's Lizzie? It's pretty late." I walked over to Joey and he placed down his book, "She went to the shop to get some chicken." I nodded and went to stand up, "I know who you are." I froze and looked at him, "It had been bothering me since the day I met you but I finally remember you. Steve Rodgers. The man I had the greatest pleasure of serving with in the army. Captain America." I sighed and sat down again, "I didn't think you would remember." He gave me a look that made me burst out laughing, "Don't let looks deceive you. You and I are the same age." He paused, "How did you end up like this?" I explained to him the events while leaving out some personal and confidential details. "I have a favour to ask you." I nodded for him to go on, "Don't get Lizzie involved. She is a good kid and I don't want her getting hurt." I bit my lip, "I know Sir but I was hoping to give her the option after I told her who I am." He nodded and I stood up. "I'm going to go find her okay?" I left the shop to go find her.

15 minutes into my search I heard my phone start ringing it took me a minute but I remembered how to answer it. "Hello?" I heard a lot of crashing and then a reply, "Steve get to the shop now!" It was Joey. I ran with all my might back to the shop to see it in flames and I ran in without a second thought. I saw Joey lying on the floor and picked him up, I dodged the falling debris and ran outside. Police were there and a medical team ran to grab him he held onto my arm, "Lizzie," he coughed out, "She came back, she's in there!" I felt my heart stop and as I went to go back in the police stopped me and then the building collapsed. The world began to slow and I heard Joey's cries as he was sedated. I fell to my knees and I did not cry. I didn't cry when I called Tony, I didn't cry when he took me to the hospital and I didn't cry when he placed an arm around me. I didn't. However when I walked in to see Joey and he placed a hand on my arm with tears in his eyes. I cried. I cried for my old life, for Peggy, for the friends I would never see again and mostly for the life I could have had with Lizzie by my side.

* * *

**I AM SORRY! I love Iron Man so I had to add him in there also my favorite Mr Bruce Banner will have an appearance! Look forward to it! Love you all and reviews are appreciated! x**


	4. Rage

**So this was a lot shorter than I intended but I think it sums up everything I wanted to happen nicely! Enjoy! x**

* * *

All I could smell was smoke. I reached into the darkness just to fall and keep falling. I screamed and no sound came out. It hurt there was nothing but pain. I heard screams calling my name. It sounded like Lizzie. I couldn't see her but I could hear her screams crying out for me and then...I woke up.

It had been a month. Joey was still in hospital but healing. I went to see him every day but he was always tired. I was scared I would lose him too. They found nothing left in the fire. What bugged me more was that there were no remains. No bones or dental record to confirm she was gone. I didn't have that closure and it tore away at me every day. I walked to Stark towers because a meeting had been called but I was tired from another restless night. I walked in to the room to hear Thor and Tony arguing once more and I walked up to Natasha, "What is it this time?" I slumped into the chair and she handed me some coffee, "What isn't it about." She laughed and looked at me, "You doing okay?" I nodded tiredly and gave her a weak smile and was grateful when she asked no more. Best thing about Natasha was she knew not to linger. Once the argument had settled we sat down and Banner got up to talk. He was showing us something on the screen when it blacked out and another image came across the screen. Tony stood up, "Jarvis track where the hack is coming from." The image was someone chained against a chair with a black bag over their head. Suddenly there was a gun shot and they were dead. "Steve Rodgers." I sat up straighter, "Now I have your attention. You made enemies during the war. My father was one of them. I am here to carry out his purpose." A man walked onto the screen with a mask on, "Nice mask." I commented. "Laugh now Steve. Let me show you something." The camera panned around and my heart rose to my throat.

"Lizzie?" I whispered out. She was chained with her hands above her head and had bruises on her arms and face. She was gagged as well. "Yes. You see while you were off being the hero and saving her grandfather we took her. It was too easy. One, set the house on fire and she comes in. Two, knock her out and take her to the back entrance. Three, let it burn and let poor you believe she was dead." I was furious, ashamed but most of all happy. She may hate me after all this but she was alive. I still had a chance to save her. "I won't kill her Steve. As long as you give us what we want." I saw her look into the camera and she started shaking her head shouting something, "Shut up!" His lackey slapped her across the face and she kicked him in the balls with all her strength. As he sank to the floor the masked man stepped across blocking her from view. "One million. We know you can get it and we want it. Plus Steve, I want you dead. I want you to come here unarmed and unsuited so I can shoot you." I heard Lizzie scream in the back ground and then silence. "I will send the address. See you tonight Captain." The screen went black and all eyes turned to me. "I'm going.".

Lizzie p.o.v

My head was pounding when I woke up, "Oh Lizzie." I heard someone call in a sing song voice and I rolled my eyes. I sat up as Paul came into view, "Miss me?" I stared at him. He reached forward and removed my gag. Big mistake. I threw my head forward and bit him until I drew blood. He smacked me back and I felt the wall impact into my back. Everything hurt so I didn't feel a difference. "You're sick you know that Paul?" He laughed and took off his mask revealing his hideously scarred face, "Am I?" I made a face of disgusts as he raked his eyes up my body. "Hmmm you really are beautiful. Long curly dark brown hair, lush green eyes, pale skin. Like a princess." I spat at him, "And you. You're ugly, sick, evil and twisted." He laughed, "This isn't a Disney movie princess. Did you know in the books the princess nearly always got raped by the villain?" My eyes widened in fear as I backed closer in the corner. He laughed again, "Prince charming will be dead before dawn princess and then I may just keep you." I closed my eyes and for the first time since I was a child I prayed. As soon as I knew I was alone I cried myself to sleep. The same as every night for the last month.

Steve p.o.v

"We are coming with you." Natasha grabbed my shoulder. "This is my business and mine alone I do-" Natasha slammed my suit into my face, "We are a team. A very dysfunctional team but a team. If you're in danger we are going to help you." They all stepped out. "If the Iron Midget is going so am I." Thor grumbled out, "At least I can fight without a hammer Goldilocks." Tony replied. I laughed for the first time and looked to Natasha and Clint who were ready for a fight and then I turned to see Banner, "I suppose I will come so I can keep these two under control." He stepped between Thor and Tony, "Anyway after seeing that video I think I need to let off a little steam." I smirked. I heard Jarvis start speaking, "I have scanned the address he gave us and there are multiple entrances and exits however they are guarded. Your best options are to take the back entrance and find a way around or through the guards." Tony turned towards Clint and he smirked, "I will take care of them while Steve is inside. We will get to her before you give him the money and before he has a chance to hurt you." I nodded, "Let's go."

We arrived at the address and went around the back. Clint took down the two guards and we were inside. We kept walking and then we heard a gunshot and I ran. I kept praying that it wasn't Lizzie and then I came to a dead end, "Nice try Steve." I turned to see a camera in the corner, "Looks like the deal is off." I swore and the others caught up with me. I realised he wouldn't of seen them, "Tony?" He stepped forward, "Way ahead of you sweetheart." I lifted his arm and blew up the wall, gun shots were instantly fired and we ran in to fight.

Lizzie p.o.v

I heard gunshots and my heart leapt. He was here. I heard banging and the door to my cell open. Paul came in and he looked like he had been drinking. "Time's up poppet. You're mine now." I screamed as he leapt towards me pinning me down. "Your prince can't save you now." He reached down to undo my trousers and I felt the tears running down my face as he pulled them down. However as he went to undo his I felt him being ripped off of me and I pulled up my trousers frantically nearly sobbing. I saw Steve punching Paul and then a woman come up to me and stroking hair from my face, "It's okay we are here to help." I nodded and swallowed down another sob. She rubbed my back and I looked over to Steve. He was finished with Paul and he looked terrifying but when he turned towards me I started crying again as he wrapped me into his arms and mumbled apologies. I heard the others drag Paul out leaving me and Steve alone. I clung to him like a child and cried. I felt myself drifting to sleep in his arms as a thought came to my head,_ I'm home._

* * *

**Ta daaaa! Yay! This isn't the end of drama ooooh no but for now the fluff begins so prepare yourselves! Also there will be a lot more of the avengers now and who knows a certain gorgeous villain may make a sneaky appearance ;) x**


End file.
